<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach by somegunemojis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845921">Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegunemojis/pseuds/somegunemojis'>somegunemojis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Royal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANBU Uchiha Shisui, Anbu Shiranui Genma, Gen, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug, who knew the perfect tags for this drabble already existed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegunemojis/pseuds/somegunemojis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma isn't a kind man and he isn't a merciful one either, but Shisui is only sixteen and he's part of team Ro. </p><p>That earns him more than a little loyalty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiranui Genma &amp; Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Royal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>point of order Genma is probs ..... 21. so him "mothering" someone is just him acting like he's so old and mature but he's just a dumbass too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shisui is sleeping on the bench in front of his locker again-- curled up with a ratty pillow and a worn out blanket that he doesn't wash enough. Everyone seems to be giving him a respectful berth when they pass by, just going about their business around him like he isn't even there. Catching someone napping isn't all that uncommon, but Genma is pretty sure the kid is supposed to start his shift at KPD at nine. That's about forty minutes away. </p><p>          Genma pulls off his wooden mask before he leans down to wake him. </p><p>     Maybe it’s a little thing, but he thinks maybe it’s easier to see an actual human face than it is to open your eyes and see a carefully painted mask– something familiar and warm instead of less than human. His fingers are careful when they touch Shisui’s ankle. He doesn’t shake him, he just squeezes gently and murmurs, “Shisui, wake up.” </p><p>     It’s still like turning on a light switch. He releases his ankle easily when Shisui jerks away, and turns to his own locker and pretends to root around in there to give him a few seconds of privacy while he gets his bearings back. Turning back around, he absently holds out a little bag of trail mix his sister had made him, trying to encourage the younger man to eat something. Tries not to sigh in relief when he takes it and starts absently munching away. “It’s 0820, man,” and he hasn’t memorized the Uchiha’s schedule or anything, but he knows enough to be sure that if he's <i>here</i> it's because he didn't have the time or energy to go home between shifts. </p><p>     He holds out a water bottle next, raising his brows as it’s gulped down. “You know, my apartment is only a block from here." As opposed to halfway across the village, like the Uchiha compound is. "If you need a place to crash, you don’t need to do it in the fuckin’ locker room.” Genma’s pretty sure Shisui won’t take him up on it even as he offers, but he kind of finds himself hoping he does– he looks like total shit, it’d probably be good for him to hole up somewhere where no one could find him for a few hours.</p><p>All he gets in response is a cheeky grin and a wink, and his empty water bottle tossed back to him. "Maybe next time, you know?" and then Shisui laughs when all he gets in response is a skeptical look. "0820, you said? Do I need to shower?"</p><p>As he asks he stands, making a show of sniffing at his shirt. Genma laughs and ruffles his hair roughly, replying, "If you need to ask, you need a shower. Go."  </p><p>The bright laughter follows Shisui out of the room, and Genma tries not to feel sympathetic exhaustion in the wake of him. The air feels too still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just gonna keep posting these drabbles separately bc they're basically standalones even if they're previews for the blood royal au so like.. enjoy?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>